The Cursed Teapot
by Aria Breuer
Summary: There is a cursed teapot that turns anyone into a rabbit. So, what happens when Frodo Baggins is introduced to this teapot, all thanks to his friends Samwise Gamgee and Sam's sister May? Will they find a way to undo the curse? Or will they be stuck as rabbits for all time?
1. One-Shot: The Cursed Teapot

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

Here is another fanfic that spawned from my plot generator tales fanfic, _Frodo Baggins, the Vampire, and Other Stories_. This time, it's about that mysterious cursed teapot that turns people into something else. Enjoy! :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me plot this story out. It is much appreciated. :)

*.*.*

 **One-Shot:**

 **The Cursed Teapot**

Frodo sat in Bag End's parlor, reading through his mail. It had been two weeks since his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, left the Shire for Rivendell. Already, the stinging feeling of loneliness creeped over him. Frodo wanted more than anything to travel with Bilbo to the elven realms. He wanted it more than anything, and yet, he was stuck.

Oh, woes him!

The front green door burst open, revealing Samwise Gamgee and his older sister May. With them was a pink teapot with pink flowers painted at the centermost part of the dish. How odd!

"Sam, May, what is that?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Well, Sam thinks its brilliant!" May said, joining him at the table. "I think we should try it!"

Sam set the teapot down on the table. "It's a cursed teapot. It turns anyone into a rabbit until they figure out the counter-curse. Rumor has it the victim who touches the teapot will have twenty-eight days to live, but it isn't true!"

"It isn't?" Frodo asked. "I thought you didn't believe in ghost stories."

"Oh please!" May said in disbelief. "That twenty-eight days to live thing is a myth, but there have been a bunch of rabbits roaming around the Shire recently."

"And you want to become a rabbit?" Frodo asked, worried. "May, this is not the way to go!"

"Oh, let's try it!" May said, reaching for the teapot.

"It didn't work for me," Sam said, annoyed. "Maybe it'll work out for you two! It seems to choose its victims well."

"Sam, this is not like you! Nothing's going to happen—" Frodo turned his attention to the chair May was sitting on; only, May was no longer there. In her place was a brown rabbit, sniffing the teapot. "Oh no!" He cried, nervous.

"I can't believe that worked!" Sam said, impressed.

"Come on, Sam. Change her back!" Frodo said, annoyed.

"I can't! I don't have the counter-curse!" Sam perked up. "But I do know where I can find it!" He rushed to the front door in alarm. "Gaffer wrote the counter-curse and left it on the kitchen counter. I'm going home to look for it! I'll be right back!" He zoomed out of the door before Frodo could say another word.

Frodo's fingers itched in growing anticipation. He looked at the teapot in wonder. It turned May into a rabbit without any trouble. What could it do to him? He had an inkling why it didn't work out for Sam: he didn't believe in the curse.

Oh, what did it hurt?

"A teapot that turns oneself into a rabbit." Frodo looked at the teapot again. It was glowing bright gold. "Well, there's no shame in finding out. Is there?" Just as he heard Sam's voice, Frodo clasped his hand around the teapot, hoping against hope that this worked out.


	2. One-Shot: Life as a Rabbit

**One-Shot:**

 **Life as a Rabbit**

A burning sensation coursed through Frodo's veins. The golden light glowed brighter, clouding his vision. His hand… it was changing, like he was! He was growing smaller, while his feet grew longer. He sneezed from all the brown fur that protruded on his skin. Wait! He was furry?

The sensation stopped. He was still donned in hobbit clothes, but they were just as small as he. He looked at May. She too was still donned in her purple dress. How?

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, dropping his papers.

Frodo licked his lips. Those parchment papers looked tasty! He bounded out of the chair, leaping straight for the pile. Sam grabbed the papers in time before he snatched them. He wasn't sure if it was a reward, but Sam petted him on the head. He smiled, glad to have him as a friend.

"Why it didn't work for me?" Sam asked, concerned. "I would _love_ to become a rabbit!"

 _Wait… Sam, don't!_ Frodo thought, rushing towards him and tugging at his breeches' leg.

Zap!

Frodo watched in horror! Oh no! Sam was a rabbit, too. They were all brown rabbits! What sort of curse was this? How would they change back?

 _Sam, we need a plan…_ Frodo sniffed the papers. He wanted to eat them.

 _Mr. Frodo, we need to use this counter-curse!_ Sam said, also sniffing the papers. _They look so good!_

 _Let's focus and… May! Stop!_ Frodo screamed. It was too late! May had already eaten up the parchment.

 _What?_ May gulped, confused. _I was so hungry!_

 _That was the counter-curse!_ Sam cried in agony.

 _Oh, I'm sorry._ May said, concerned. _It was sitting right there. We all wanted to taste those papers._ She sighed in delight. _Mmm… yummy!_

 _Let's figure out a plan!_ Frodo said, searching for more food.

 _We need some food_ , Sam said, looking around the room for scraps.

 _No. We need a plan. Somebody's got to have a plan!_ Frodo said, stressed.

 _Lighten up, Frodo!_ May said, pleased. _Now, what did those papers say? Before I ate them._

 _Well, it said that whoever lives life as a rabbit and understands it will go back to hobbit form_ , Sam recited, while eating an orange.

 _Ah! That should be easy—_ May was interrupted by a change, a physical change. She grew bigger until she was back in hobbit form. She looked at herself in awe, belching and searching for some water. She looked at the two rabbits in concern. "Oh Sam, Frodo." She hugged them both. "I hope you turn into hobbits soon."

Flash!

Sam was back in hobbit form and spinning about the room in excitement! He needed some water. "Well, that was fun." He looked at Frodo, saddened by what he saw. "Oh, Mr. Frodo, I'm sorry. Maybe there's a way to cure you, too!"

"How did we do it?" May asked, worried.

"I think we accepted our rabbit forms… that's it!" Sam cried, curious. He looked at Frodo again, telling him in awe, "Oh, Mr. Frodo, can't you change back? Accept who you are! It's what we did and it worked!"

Frodo looked away, wondering what it was all worth? The papers were eaten up! Sam and May figured out the counter-curse on their own! He sighed, knowing then that he was doomed.


	3. One-Shot: The Game's Afoot

This is the last one-shot for this story. Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me with the last paragraph of this one-shot. :)

*.*.*

 **One-Shot:**

 **The Game's Afoot**

A tear shed down Frodo's face, dripping on the wood-paneled floor. He looked at the teardrop in wonder. It glowed gold, like the teapot and himself. Wait! What was going on?

He screamed internally. His limbs stretched, making his muscles ache. The fur was leaving his body, returning to hair and growing smaller with each passing moment. The brown curly hair returned to his head and the tops of his feet. He was… becoming himself.

He sighed, glad it was over. He crashed to the floor in exhaustion, gazing up at Sam and May in relief! Finally, he was back! But he was also tired. He collapsed, looking up to see the teapot vanish before his eyes.

He remembered no more.

.

 _He was on a grassy meadow. There were rabbits bounding to and fro, munching on petals and flowers. They looked at him funny, before returning to their food. He stared down at his feet. There was a brown rabbit wearing a blue jacket. He looked distraught._

" _Who are you?" Frodo asked, confused._

" _I'm Peter Rabbit!" Peter introduced himself. "You look lost! Did you enjoy your time as a rabbit?"_

" _It wasn't what I expected."_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Because it wasn't!"_

" _You need to lighten up! Think like a rabbit. We have many dangers, and yet, we like to keep the peace. It's what we do!" Peter hopped across the field in excitement. "Live a little! Trust me! It works!"_

 _Frodo chuckled._

 _He had to admit: being a rabbit was fun, but it was also serious. This side of him didn't normally come out, and yet it did when he was a rabbit. Maybe Peter was right. Maybe he shouldn't take life so seriously._

 _Sleep overwhelmed his thoughts, drowning out his vision and sending him hurtling into the darkness once again._

.

Frodo sat on the bench outside Bag End. The dream was so real, so complex, so rabbit-y. Live a little? He laughed. Maybe Peter was right! Maybe he took life too seriously! Still, he couldn't wait to leave the Shire and finally find Bilbo, the hobbit who currently resided in Rivendell.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
